


Second Time's the Charm

by Vesperbat



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/Vesperbat
Summary: Yuuri decides that maybe he should try this proposal thing one more time - in the way he's actually used to. And alsonotin front of the entire castle. When a rare moment of solitude with Wolfram arises, Yuuri can't afford to let the chance slip by.





	Second Time's the Charm

Yuuri had to do this now. 

Even if it was breakfast. 

Even if Wolfram was working his way through a piece of jam-smeared toast and still stringing little more than two words together at a time. Yuuri had to drag him out of bed by the hand that morning.

But doing it in their bedroom seemed… off, in terms of atmosphere, so Yuuri had waited, and waited, and waited. When you were the Maou, people stuck to your side like glue. 

Then, all at once, Celi departed on one of her special cruises. Anissina paid the castle a rare visit and sequestered Gwendal away for “research assistance,” and Gunter disappeared mysteriously in the wake of her arrival, before she could demand a second test subject. Konrad headed into town first thing in the morning to check on reports of a burglary in one of the Svelaran refugees’ homes. Greta was away, visiting with Beatrice.

That just left the two of them, alone, for once in their lives. Yuuri took a deep, steadying breath.

“Hey, Wolf?”

Wolfram looked up from his toast, hair tousled, eyes half-lidded with sleep. Though Yuuri warmed at the sight– even now, he could hardly believe how  _ cute  _ Wolfram was – his nerve began to slip. He stalled. Irritably, Wolf said, “What do you want?”

“I- ah, there’s something...” Automatically, Yuuri reached out and brushed a fleck of jam from the corner of Wolfram’s mouth. Just as automatically, Wolfram turned his head and kissed Yuuri’s finger. “Ah, hey...”

Wolfram looked at Yuuri again, not quite able to hide his smile. “Is that all you wanted to tell me?”

“No! No, that wasn’t it at all.” Yuuri thrust his hand into his pocket and closed his fist around the small box, acutely aware of how much his hand trembled around it.

Wolfram tilted his head, blinking sleep away. “Well, then, what is it?”

Maybe Yuuri wasn’t ready. Maybe Wolf would prefer something more dramatic. Deserved it, really. But Yuuri didn’t know when they were going to get another minute alone, and he could hardly think about doing this in front of everyone… again. The first time had been enough drama to last them both a lifetime.

Before he could change his mind again, Yuuri whipped the box out of his pocket and thrust it forward. Thankfully, his grip held, even with the sweat coating his palms. The last thing he needed was to fling it into Wolfram’s face like a fastball. As it was, every word he intended to say was flying off into outfield. His shoulders were so tense, they were nearly at his ears. “H-h-here!”

Wolfram blinked again, slowly this time. “What’s that?”

Yuuri’s head dropped to the table. “Right. You wouldn’t know, would you? It’s… well…” Rising again, he opened the box, peering into its contents for so long that Wolfram leaned over, jostling for a view. Yuuri took his hand. “I thought I should maybe do this for real. I mean, the way I’m familiar with.”

Wolfram’s face was growing pink, but Yuuri knew his own must be crimson by now. “Yuuri? I don’t...”

Yuuri withdrew the ring and held it up to the light. “Will you marry me?”

Wolfram’s eyes shot wide, and his mouth fell open. It started to work a little, but no sound came out.

“Wolf? Wolf, are you in there?” Was he even breathing? A chill sank into Yuuri’s bones. “Don’t tell me that offering a ring to someone has some weird Mazoku meaning, like a declaration of war, or an accusation of adultery, or telling someone to take a long walk off a short pier? I’m asking you to- mm.”

Wolfram kissed him then, and Yuuri heard him loud and clear. He slid the ring onto Wolfram’s finger as Wolfram kissed him once, then twice, then a third time, right there at the dining room table. At that moment, Yuuri didn’t care if the entire aristocracy saw.

“You wimp,” said Wolfram, flushed and breathless. “As if you had to ask twice.”


End file.
